


Take these broken wings

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blüdhaven, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes seldom work alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take these broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://thete1.livejournal.com/profile)[**thete1**](http://thete1.livejournal.com/).

In Tim's apartment, it's quiet. Not empty. He waits. Listens -- nothing broken, no alarms.

"Why Blüdhaven?" Clark asks.

Tim shrugs. "It needs someone."

"Do you need it?"

"It's not home."

Clark nods. "Come flying?"

Tim breathes. Takes his hand.

"You're still Robin."

"Now."

Clark squeezes his shoulder. "Who else would you be?"

Tim shivers. Chuckles. "Flamebird's taken."

Clark kisses his forehead like a benediction. "Is Nightwing?"

"Ask him yourself."

"Robin --" ruefully.

"He might be honest with you."

"You're family."

Tim raises an eyebrow. "How's Kon?"

Clark pulls him into an embrace, human-close, alien-warm. "I'll talk to Dick."

"Kon is -- healing."


End file.
